Light and Stella
by 13slasher13
Summary: An Eevee wants nothing more then to be Vaporeon, though she is prevented this by her trainer, one who wants her to be a Jolteon. Will she get what she wants? POKEMONXPOKEMON Don't like it? Don't read it!


**Warning: **This story is suggested for viewers of 18 as it contains action between a Male Eevee and Female Eevee, be warned that continuing past this point you are on your own and that scar may be implanted upon you...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or claim to own it. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo...

**Summary: **An Eevee wants nothing more then to be Vaporeon, though she is prevented this by her trainer, one who wants her to be a Jolteon. Will she get what she wants? POKEMONXPOKEMON

This is something I've written a while ago, about six months and haven't actually touched it in a while... so I thought maybe I'll post it here to give me some sort of kick in the back to make me write it hopefully. I really look back at it and it's so... well it seems so different to how I write now...

So with that out of the way, I hope youse enjoy the read and reviews and such will be appreciated...

* * *

Light & Stella

**Chapter 1:**

~~Biting the Chain~~

Light was sitting on the bench, watching the one he loved frolic in the flowers from a far distance. The Eevee's brown fur glistening brightly as he glanced at her in the afternoon glow of the sun. He felt that he was just a mere shadow in her eyes.

Lola was lying next to him, both of them waiting for Daniel, their trainer, who was in the shops. Lola was licking her paws, watching Light intently as he wagged his brown fluffy tail against her side every second. She glanced at his face, looking off to the distance that he was looking at, seeing why he had been frilly the last few days.

"You love Stella, don't you," Lola said, smiling at Light as he realised that the Luxray was talking to him. She had moved in a few weeks ago along with her trainer. When Light first laid eyes on this beautiful Eevee, he began feeling something he hadn't felt before. He had just reached sexual maturity, and his desire needed to be fulfilled.

Light blushed, his tail ceasing its movement, "Ye... yeah," he muttered lovingly, visions of the cute brown Eevee crossing his mind in ways he would wish happen to him.

"Why don't you ask her," Lola stated, leaning her head on her crossed paws.

Light frowned, "she wouldn't like me," he pouted.

Lola looked at him curiously, "what makes you say that?" the black and blue feline asked with curiosity, knowing that Stella had a thought about him and asked about him.

Light looked at her, "what makes you think she would?" he struck back.

Lola just laughed, "I may not know, but if I don't, how do you?" She lifted her head, licking Light behind his ears, "you can either bite the chain or let it bound you," she told him. Lola knew she liked him, but she wanted to keep it hidden in hopes not to overwhelm him.

Light stared at her, smiling as his mother gave him some courage to ask her. "How should I ask her then?" he asked, hoping she would help him.

"I can't decide everything for you... you're going to have to work at your own pace, but maybe you should go to her now," she said.

Light looked into the distance to where Stella was frolicking about, to see that she was laying down now. "Go get her..." Lola mentioned, the Eevee pouncing off the bench and making himself to Stella who was relaxing in the warmth of the sun.

He leisurely walked over to her, stopping at some points, feeling scared and embarrassed. _'Bite the chain... bite the chain' _he repeated in his mind, stepping closer to where she lay.

Whenever Daniel was talking to Liana, Stella's trainer, Light was usually unable to be found. He was always scared of confronting the Eevee, but it was only his fear of being rejected by her.

Stella had her eyes closed, unaware that Light was making his way to her. She was lying on her side; her breathing was subtle as she felt the pain of loneliness. She wanted a male in her life, but with the travels of her trainer, she could never hold one, knowing that she would just hurt them.

Light examined her body, having never been this close to her, let alone a female, besides Aria and Lola of course. Stella opened her eyes when she saw a shadow forecast her, seeing an Eevee staring into her eyes.

She quickly got on her four paws, acting in an offensive manner. Light stare didn't leave her eyes as she got up; her blue eyes were attracting to him, almost like they had strings to his body..

"What do you want?" Stella demanded, giving him a glare as she didn't want to appear weak, thinking this Eevee was going to hurt her.

"I-I-I... Uh... My name's Light..." he pointed out to her hesitantly, he voice shaky and uncertain.

"Light...? You're that Eevee who is always hiding from me."

A small smile slithered across his face, _'she noticed me...'_ he thought. "Ye...Yeah that's me..." he told her, blushing a little as a picture of her crossed his mind.

"Why were you hiding then? Huh?" She sat on her haunches, lifting her left paw and beginning to lick it.

His blush got heavier, Stella catching it with her eyes as his cheeks were a blistering pink. "Ha... ha-ha... I was... I like you..." he managed, not exactly how he wanted to put it, but maybe she could put it together what he really wanted to say.

He saw her smile, but her smile quickly disappeared, becoming a look of sadness. "I like you too... but... I don't want to hurt you Light..." she said, sorrow feeling her soul for putting him down. She would have any male, but to go through leaving the male after growing attached to him would hurt her.

"You... You don't want to hurt me? What's that suppose to mean?" he asked, getting a burst of confidence from out of nowhere.

She just gave a weak smile, "its better if you find another female to mate with... I'll just end up hurting you..." she was so use to saying it to the males who asked her that it was just empty words to her.

"But I love you..." he blurted, blushing, realising he said what he wanted by accident and not having to stutter.

Stella blushed herself, but she didn't want to hurt him, nor anyone again, especially herself. Before anything could become worse, she gave him a peck on his nose, heading off into the distance. Light slowly watched her make herself into the direction of the forest, feeling angered, sad, and dazed by her little kiss.

He wanted to cry, but he held it in. He didn't know if he got rejected or if he got through to her, but he had a feeling that she had pushed him away.

The small Eevee made his way back to the bench, where Lola was still laying, watching what had happened, but unaware of what the outcome was. She had her clues that didn't go to well as Light would be in a happier mood. Light jumped up onto the bench, curling up next to Lola, sobbing quietly as he rubbed his head into her thick fur.

Lola licked behind his neck trying to soothe him. "It's okay... It'll be alright..." she said, not knowing what else to say. She glanced up, seeing that Stella was staring at her from a far distance, before she turned her head back to Light. "I'll tell you a secret if you stop crying."

Light twisted his head, tears sliding down his face, "wh... what is... is it," he sobbed, wiping his face with his paws.

"I'll tell you, as long as you don't reveal it to Aria, not yet anyway…" she told him.

He thought for a bit, thinking if he would be able to keep it. He was reliable, but the chance of it slipping out by accident crossed his mind. "I won't tell her."

"Well... I'm in love with Daniel... And I thought maybe I should tell you this to give you confidence," Lola laughed, crossing her paws, a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Does that mean..."

"Yeah... It was amazing..." Lola added faintly, placing her head on her crossed paws, feeling a little hot as she reminded herself about him. Light let out a sigh, expressing his sadness and her secret making him feel even worse. "Sorry... I was hoping you would understand..."

Light looked at her with curiosity, "understand what?" he asked, his ears tilting in a manner to aid his curiosity.

"I was persistent and wanted my desire filled, and so I kept on trying till I found out what he reacted to." Light let out a sigh, rolling onto his stomach with no real effort. Lola gave him a growl, "with an attitude like that she won't find you as cute as she always does when I talk to her."

"How would you know?" he questioned.

"Well, when your hiding and avoiding her, I'm usually talking to her... and she finds you cute and funny in doing it," Lola laughed again.

"She... talked about me... what did she say about me?" he asked eagerly, wagging his tail. Light's cheeks turned a bright pink. _'She talked about me... She said I was cute... But why did she turn me down...'_

"Why don't you go and chase her, she looked like she just headed into the forest after staring at us for some time," Lola said.

Light looked into the direction he had saw her walk in before, looking back and forth between Lola and the forest, finally making his decision.

* * *

Stella laid on the lakeside like she did every afternoon. Her stomach rested on the green patch of grass, her brown tail lying in the water, loving the feel of the water run through her fur as she swayed it. It always washed away the stress that welled up inside her. Always having to move always made her depressed as she lost old friends, friends she couldn't replace. So recently she just closed herself to making new friends as she wouldn't be here too long.

Her trainer, Liana, was at home, but it was no fun for Stella as all she did was want to battle. Stella was fortunate enough to not be her only team member as she had a Pikachu that made up for her lack of interest in fighting. All she wanted to be was a pet, to be loved and played with, not a creature that hurts others.

Well she hated the fact that Liana wanted her to evolve into a Jolteon, hoping that will adjust her attitude towards fighting. Her trainer went to great lengths to attempt to evolve her, always hiding that same old yellow stone where she laid.

Knowing this, Stella avoided anything small and yellow, not wanting to evolve into a Jolteon. Smartness was one of her abilities and Liana didn't exactly acknowledge it. The blue one is what she wanted, she loved the water more than anything, only because wherever she moved there was always going to be water.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she lapped up some water from the clear water that tasted pure and refreshing. She lifted her head up slightly, looking across the lake to see what she dreamed to be.

The blue figure she was staring at was trotting along the water, its head high, and its tail flicking from side to side. It was almost impossible to see as her light blue body blended in with the lakes water. Her ridges that ran along her spine, a much darker blue, are what gave it away.

Stella gazed at the Vaporeon hoping one day she could be like that. A smile grew upon her face as it continued along the body of water that filled the lake north of Floaroma Town. The ability to do what she could intrigued her even further, wishing her trainer would get her one for her to evolve.

However, she knew that Liana would never do it, she preferred electric types. And Liana made sure that Stella got this as she always received a punishment anytime she did anything wrong, one she knew how to stop but wasn't going to.

"I wish I could be a Vaporeon..." she muttered under her breath, her smile disappearing after she had nothing to look at beside her own reflection. She imagined her reflection being her desire.

"Aww... poor little Eevee..." she heard a voice behind her say, sounding quite cold and harsh before she felt something grasp around her neck and shoved her head forward into the edge of the lake.

She squirmed vigorously, getting free of what gripped her neck but fell into the water head first. She managed to get a glimpse of something tall and blue swim towards her before she felt the beak of the attacker clamp on her tail, dragging her more down and keeping her from swimming to the surface.

Stella let out a cry for help, voiceless, waves of oxygenised bubbles escaping her muzzle. Her swimming became weaker as she began running out of oxygen. Her energy drained slowly as she became more lethargic, her pulse weakening. She got a glimpse of what attacked her, but why... why would a Golduck attack her...

* * *

His head held in the air, sniffing for Stella's scent as he tracked the one he wanted down in this huge forest. The scent was getting fairly stronger as he was approaching the lake that he rarely went to as he wasn't much of an explorer, nor really interested with it as he had a comfy home where he was cared for.

He weaved himself through the bushes that were in his way as there was no clear path to the lake, not one that he knew of anyway. He finally tunnelled through a final bush, reaching a clearing and seeing the lake within a few feet.

The Eevee ambled forward a few paces, Stella's scent stopped at the side of the water. "That's odd...? Her scent ends here..." he said aloud, his nose picking up a second scent. It led into the water, along with another fainter smell that he deducted to be Stella's.

He walked closer to the edge, the ground below more damp, noticing something that he knew wasn't normal. Bubbles, getting less and less frequent until the bubbles finally stopped. He ducked his head into the water, his eyes widening as he saw Stella, motionless on the lake's floor and something dashing off with great speed.

He let out a pointless gasp, removing his head quickly as he ran out of breath. He gained his composure, taking in a breath and holding it, leaping into the lake with no haste.

Light had trouble getting to her, not really having the skills to dive or swim, but he managed. Time was of value and he didn't have it to waste. He bit her collar, taking a fair chunk of her fur in his mouth to lift her out of the water.

After managing her out of the water, having to drag her along the grass as he tugged her from her collar. He nudged the unconscious Eevee onto her back, continuously pouncing on her stomach like he saw what happened on the television.

"Stella... Wake... Wake up..." Light continued doing what he was doing, getting no reaction from her. Light remembered something, remembering they held there mouth over the unconscious person that drowned. He hovered over her, being bigger than her in size. His maw touched hers, before he forced hers apart effortlessly. Watching that program about first aid treatment was really helpful, learning what the humans called CPR and other various tricks.

He breathed into her mouth a few times, before moving his head away and his front paws pushing on her chest repeatedly. _'Please... Stella... Wake up...'_ he thought, not wanting her to die in his paws.

He repeated the process for several minutes before finally placing his maw on hers again; getting some spurts of water in his mouth along with gushes of airs as Stella coughed up what had almost killed her.

Her eyes blinked, gazing into Light's brown eyes as he gazed into Stella's blue eyes. "Li-Light... you..." Stella stopped as Light placed his paw on her maw. Stella for one was scared, confused and dazed by what was going on, but with Light around... her body began to relax. Light was her saviour from her demise in her eyes, beginning to remember what happened but couldn't figure out why.

She gave his soaked paw a lick as she gave him a tender hug, placing her paws around Light. Who was stunned, but happily enjoyed it. "Thanks..." she said in a caring tone as her breathing was starting to steady.

Light gave her a caring smile, "I'm just happy you're still breathing." Light was thinking if he should ask her on how she got into the water, but he would ask her later if he had the chance, he just wanted her to settle.

What she done next was unexpected to Light, especially to herself. In her warm embrace of these two wet Eevee's, Stella lifted her head up and gave Light a kiss. She would think about the consequences later as she held him in her grasp, returning her gratitude towards him for saving her.

Light felt stunned, receiving this was something he didn't expect. He didn't complain, it was just… unexpected. He felt her warm embrace and gripped her in his paws, letting his body rest on her as they continued their kiss.

Their kiss was long, Light feeling his lovers tongue barge into his mouth after several attempts. This was new to him, and the fact that it was making him hard only aroused him more as he felt both the warmth of her mouth and how snaky her tongue was.

Stella broke away from the kiss, gasping for some air as she moaned, feeling something brush across her slit. She knew what had done it and she wasn't fazed, she was only hoping she could stay in this town if she went through this, not wanting to break Light's heart as he was really nice to her so far, even saving her life from drowning.

"You said for me to find another female... that you didn't want to hurt me... and now your offering yourself up to me...?" he said caringly but had a cold tone attached to his last sentence. He was confused by her that he had to mention that, bringing it back up to see what she had to say to about it.

Stella gave a mere smile, "I owe you my life so I would happily mate with you cause I know you love me... and I love you back... but I just couldn't... can't bear hurting you or myself..." she hoped that he didn't catch on with the mistake of her sentence.

Hearing her say that he loved her danced in his mind, now wanting to just plough at her in this position as his flesh was still brushing her slit at every twitch of feeling her heat from her lips. He shrugged the thought off quickly, not wanting to take advantage of her just because he was under her and in no position to escape. "Hurt me…? Yourself…? Why what happened that you don't like about love," he assumed, thinking something had happened to her, but he was far off.

"It's not love or a mate... It's that I always have to move every few weeks or months... I usually just avoided being seen by others... I still needed my exercise so I really couldn't avoid the world..." she explained, placing her head on the green ground. Some tears leaked from her eyes as she closed them to try and hold them back. It wasn't the whole truth as she did hold something back and was threatened to or she would be hurt badly.

His paw wiped away what tears had their way through her closed eyelids; "I see what you mean... you can't bare loving someone and have to leave them." she nodded, nuzzling against his snout as he understood. He felt a little guilty for her, having to spend her life alone for as long as she was with her trainer. "That's it... She has to leave her trainer for her to be happy..." Light stated aloud, not realising that Stella heard him, thinking that he said it in his mind.

"I... I don't know if I could... I've been with her for eight months..." Stella said, receiving a shocked expression from Light, her tone not really defending her position.

"Oh... I didn't mean to..." he began to apologise, but Stella interrupted.

"It's okay Light... It may be true but my heart can't allow it..." she said somewhat slow and in the same tone. It wasn't all true but she had to think of it like that, otherwise she would be killed. She glanced into his eyes, "but my heart can allow you..." she added seductively, her partially wet tail lifting up and starting to stroke his sheath as his member had retreated with the lack of attention it had received.

"Are you sure you waOOOHHHHHHH!" Light moaned as he felt Stella's tail tip wrapped around his half-erected member. The coldness of her tail made him shudder, feeling the dampness of her tail fur slowly move up and down his length as he got more aroused by her treatment. He loved what she was doing. Guilt crossed him as he saw that she looked empty in her eyes. Light schemed, so that she would get a sudden surprise, though he had to time it right.

For his plan to work he had to stand up instead of resting on her body like his been doing all this time. So he stood up, placing his front paws on the side of her chest and managing his back legs just behind hers. During all this, Stella was increasing her rubs as he began leaking pre from the tip of his nearly erect pink flesh.

His breathing became heavier as she continued rubbing his fully erected member from the bottom to the tip. Stella felt her tail become stickier as he leaked more pre.

"Light... Please be gentle on me..." she ordered her tail now lying limp on the floor with some pre stains in it. He was a little disappointed at her stopping as he wanted to enter her with her tail still surrounding his member.

Her body lay under his as she waited for him to enter her. She let out a groan, feeling his penis enter her awaiting folds with no hesitation.

Stella let out a cry as Light hilted her, tears flooding her as pain surged through her, "I... I said..." she squealed but was stopped by Light as he planted a kiss on her muzzle. He removed himself quickly, giving her a lick on her snout as he held himself in her, their hips meshed together perfectly.

"I thought that the faster I done it the faster you'll feel the pleasure," he smiled, nuzzling her and began a slow pace as he groaned from how tight she was. It was quite easy for him to move through as Stella had lubricated his flesh with a mixture of his pre and her juices, which were now beginning to flow slowly as he continued thrusting his lover in a loop.

Stella was loving what she was feeling now, the constant pounding of his member making her call out his name and other made up words of hers, out of the pleasure she was now receiving. Her climax was near as she could feel her loins burning with that sensation she always felt when she relieved herself in her own time, but this time it felt more fulfilling.

Light was enjoying the sudden spasms he felt in her depths, convulsing in an attempt to bring him to his high and bring the intruder further into her. The tightness was slowly subsiding as more of her juices coated him, making it easy for him to push in and pull out of her with ease. He let out his own moans, feeling her wet, warm walls surround him and spiral through his body.

"Fa-Faster..." Stella managed as she began to buck herself against him as his slow, now agonizing pace was tormenting her. She wanted him to go at her faster and with more power, even though she liked him removing himself to the tip then hilting her completely in a rhythm that he built.

With no delay, Light began to hammer himself down on his lover as she lay on her back with her tongue out to the side of her muzzle, drooling on her own accord onto the grass. Now at a much faster rate and somewhat hard, Stella's tail was flicking every time he hilted her, smacking his back in its uncontrollable state as Stella was beginning to lose control of all her senses.

Light began to feel Stella's body tense more often and knew that she was most probably nearing her peak. Light pulled out of her to his tip, pounding back into her as far as he could, the hips meshing together once again and staying as he felt Stella writhe under him as she reached her orgasm.

Her body lay dormant as the sensation spread through her body, torrents of her juices coating his member continuously as her walls massaged him.

He fell flat on her, the peak of his climax achieved as her fluids splashing his flesh and her walls squeezing him were too much for him. Strands of his sperm being shot in short spurts to Stella's womb, both screaming in the highs of their pleasure.

"Light... I love you..." Stella muttered as she wrapped her front paws as far around Light as she could; embracing him in a tight hug. She was hiding the sadness within her and giving off the vibe of happiness to Light hoping he won't catch on. She had mated with him and now she bears making it harder for her to move... for her to explain...

Light heaved his head, giving her a peck on her nose, "I... I love you too." He lay limp on her as they slowly nuzzled each other, Stella squeezing him harder in the hug, both slowly coming down from their peaks.

Their peaks ended and Stella let out a small squeal when Light removed himself from her, his paw accidently brushing her small pink nub just above her opening. The mixture of both their fluids visible in their fur as more gushed out from her folds, dripping down her rear and onto her tail base.

Several minutes later, Light sat himself just behind her after laying his head on her chest with her paws stroking his neck. "I should clean that... our mess up," he teased, giving her a wink.

"Well I do need to be cleaned..." she played on. Light was beginning to lean in closer to clean his love. She stopped him with her tail, brushing the sticky tip across his chin. "How about we finish this in the water... the shallow part of the lake," she added, slowly getting up and wobbling to where the lake was shallow so she could stand in it with only her toes in the water. On the way she started pouncing, waggling her rear purposely in a tease for Light.

Light watched her and was slowly pacing himself forward, watching every second as she pounced towards the corner of the lake, where the depth was only up to his paws. He soon gained the ability to run towards where she was laying in the water, sprawled out on her back with the water covering her shoulders. He placed his paw in the water, quickly retracting it as the water was cold for him.

"Come on Light... your Stella's waiting," Stella teased, her wet tail swaying side to side with strains as the water it was absorbing was making it heavier for her. Light shook his head, jumping into the shallow lake, some water splashing on Stella as he did so. He made himself in the same position he was before, sitting on his haunches just near her backside, eyeing her now sleek fur from both the water and their mix of fluids.

To Light's mind, he was still amazed that she wasn't afraid of the water, after having almost drowned in it he thought she would still be terrified of it, even though he had no clue on how she managed to drown. The question was in the back of his mind, not wanting to break their intimate moment.

"Are you going to clean me or am I going to have to get some payback?" She whacked her tail across his face softly as he seemed to just stare at her.

Light shook his head, snapping back into reality, tilting his head to the side as he heard her say payback. _'what's she talking about... I haven't done anything...'_ he thought, moving forward and leaning his head to her loins, _'I'd prefer not to find out...'_

She cooed as she felt Light's tongue lick her wet and sticky fur, his wet and warm tongue having rough strokes that moved in the same direction in different areas, cleaning the patches that had their mixture.

After cleaning around her vulva, and around the base of her tail, getting what he could of her fur, he gave her a lick on her clit, another small squeal escaping her.

"Did you want me to lick you clean from the inside?" He asked with humour, lifting his head slightly to see Stella staring at him.

"Anymore and I'll fall asleep from exhaustion... and I have to be back before the sun sets," she said disappointedly, getting up and tackling him into the water, both of them beginning to splash about in the water, getting further in the deep end as more water surrounded their body.

After twenty minutes of water fighting, Stella losing as she was less able to fight, although Light gave her chances to win and she didn't take them. He liked this about her as he knew she was always striving to be better. Light was lying on his stomach, just on the edge of the shallow part of the lake, Stella on her stomach herself, but laying in the shallow water as close to the edge she could get, enjoying the water soak her fur.

"You really love the water, don't you," Light said as he placed his head in the gap of water that where between the two, lapping up some.

"Mmmmhmmmm... I love the feeling of the water... so smooth, clean, refreshing, relaxing... so many feelings of mine wash away when I swim in it... lay in it… it's like my way of washing my fear away as it's something I couldn't live without... just like you," she smiled, letting out a small yawn, "I wished I could be a Vaporeon..."

"Why can't you, no one is really stopping you to be one..." Light started but was stopped as Stella began sobbing lightly.

"My trainer wants me to be a Jolteon... but I don't want to be..."

Light gave a reassuring smile, "what's wrong with a Jolteon? I want to be one and if I do would you hate me?" He joked, his smile becoming a grin.

Stella caught on and played along, "well... if you did... I would most likely ignore you..." she snickered, trying to hide it, hoping Light wouldn't catch on.

Light was about to reply but they heard a howl that sounded quite intimidating run through the forest. This made Stella jump out of the water and leap at Light with fear, her body shaking from fear as she began wondering what it was.

"Can we go Light...? I know it's still an hour away from the sunset... but that howl doesn't sound to reassuring... and I'm not really the one to fight..." she chattered, huddling as close as she could to Light to keep safe and warm as her fur was wet from laying in the lake.

Light stood up with Stella sticking to him like glue as the howls were more frequent and getting louder. They took off into the forest, not wanting to wait or see the source of the deep howling.

* * *

They got some fair distant away from the lake and were now lost, having gone in a different way than they had enter and with the sun now set it was making it harder to pin point their location.

The pair tracked alongside each other, Stella still stuck to him as a chill was picking up, and still feeling it as her fur was still somewhat damp. With how dark it was, only seeing the moon in the sky when they went by parts of the forest that weren't enclosed by the crowns of trees.

Light looked at her, seeing her chattering her teeth, her eyes squinting every time she felt a slight breeze pick up. "So... are you okay?" Light questioned caringly, both curious and wanting to start a conversation. His question was more focused on how she felt after near death, but he knew she wouldn't pick that up.

"I'm... f-f-fine Light..." she said with a cheer, bumping against Light in her good mood.

Light smiled; glad to see her in a good mood, still, he had some doubts about her. Looking into her blues eyes, he could see something tormenting her now. He didn't want to ruin her mood by asking her what had happened, so he refrained from asking, instead, he wrapped his tail around her as they walked at a leisurely pace, acting much like a blanket.

"Thanks." She returned him an appreciative smile, her body feeling warmer. "What were you doing in the forest Light?" she asked, tilting her head as they both continued walking alongside each other, both close together.

He was hoping that question wouldn't be asked, but honesty was the way to go as Lola always told him a lie just hurts people. "I was looking for you... I was going to persist my love for you... whether I had to force you or not," he teased, pushing her as close as he could be so they could still walk together with no problem.

"So you're saying you would have taken me by force, huh? Well lucky you didn't need to resort to such measures or you would have been regretting it," she retaliated, some chuckles escaping her. Stella knew he would never hurt her, having to hide from her just because he had feelings for her was what she was basing it on.

A smirk appeared on Light's face, "I would have been regretting it huh? Too bad it's too late to see if that would have happened..." he pointed out, turning his head and giving her a peck, "but truth is that I would never hurt my sweet angel," he said, blushing as he told her that.

A heavy blush appeared on Stella's cheeks at hearing that, becoming a bright pink at hearing her be called sweet. "Well to bad, I would have taken it rough from you," she mentioned, appointing a disappointing look on her face as an act.

"Ah... but how come you said you wanted me to be gentle?" he replied with a tone of curiosity, knowing all too well she was acting as her voice was softer.

She looked away for a second, knowing she was a little tied there as it was true. Her glare turned back to him, "well you did save me from certain death, I really would have taken you how you wanted me. After all you are my guardian angel." Stella gave a smile, knowing in her mind that she had cornered him in their odd, but fun conversation.

Light looked around the forest, both trying to find something that would aid them getting back to town but also to think of a comeback. The pace was much slower now only because they were just more interested in talking then their prime objective to get back to their owners. Even though he didn't know where he was going, he had a feeling that they were going the opposite direction as the smell of flowers were getting fainter, though they were walking past a lot of berry patches which may have overpowered the faint aromas of flowers. He was proven false as they came into a clearing revealing that they were in Floaroma Town.

They both let out a disappointing sigh at the same time, knowing they had to part ways till whenever they could meet again. "Well I guess we will have to part ways for today... that's disappointing."

"I better get going before I get worse of a beating, so I better go before I get into more trouble," Stella told Light as she got out of his grip of his tail and gave him a peck, running off into the direction of her home

Light felt a blush appear on his face, before a small tinge of fear swept over him. '_What did she mean by beating...? Did her trainer hit her or was it just a joke...? Yeah it must be a joke; she never looked harmed or injured...' _Light turned his head, slowly making a steady pace to his home which was a fair far away from Stella's. He had a smile on his face, the fear disappearing as he remembered that she said that her heart couldn't allow it.

He walked through the cat flap that Daniel had installed for him, though he rarely used it as he had no need to go out much, at least now it would have a good use for a while, hopefully forever. The smile on his face contorted to a frown, realising she said she moved every month or so. If this was true then he had to do something to make her never forget him, the thought of him even leaving Daniel crossed his mind but only for a second as he wouldn't do that.

As he made his way to the hallways of his home, Lola seemed to jump him and tackled him to the floor from the shadows as it was quite dark in the house. Light let out a relieved sigh when he saw it was Lola. She stood up and waited for him to speak but he never really did as he was still somewhat startled by her and that he didn't really know what to say.

"So...?" Lola asked with a hint of lust behind the word.

Light looked at Lola with confusion, "so... what...?" He murmured nervously as he felt a little flustered, knowing that Lola wanted to know what happened. The thoughts rushing back to him now like they were happening right now.

"Did you bite the chain…?"

* * *

She walked into her home, making herself to her room in a haste hoping she wouldn't get caught, but no, Emf was standing in front of her basket that was her bed, his paws crossed as small sparks of electricity flickered from his bright red cheeks. He gave her the 'you're late' stance as he began to focus his electricity to his cheeks in order to punish her for her lateness.

She cringed knowing she wasn't going to get out of it, but what could she do, she was a captured Pokémon and she didn't have the guts to flee from anything. She knew all too well that she was weak in aspects of her life, fighting and courage being the two she lacked most on her own.

Her legs gave in as a huge amount of electrical energy pulsed through her body, making her squeal and writhe as the yellow mouse continued to zap her as punishment, following his trainer's orders and out of his own anger. He stopped his attack and left the room without a word, leaving her to fight of the sparks of electricity that still lingered her small Eevee body.

Stella crawled along the floor into her bed, curling up into a ball so she could sleep the best she could. It was good now that her fur was dried from the Pikachu's attack but to know that he would do it to her only made her feel sympathy for him and her own trainer. It could have been a lot worse, so she took it well knowing that out of all times that this has happened, she wasn't bleeding, nor had any injuries.

A tear slid down her face, before she shrugged off everything she was thinking of. Thoughts of Light passing her mind and thinking if he would get hurt from her trainer, to having to leave Light if they moved. Also having a thought about her trainer, thinking if she really was a trainer or if she was just a pushover, she shrugged that of knowing that no Pokémon is really free, there in a world where humans used them for battles and nothing else. Only just to fight each other in brutal battles just to see whose stronger, it just made her sick to think of this everyday as that's all her trainer seemed to want.

Her head lowered down onto the pink pillow that she laid on in the basket. Just before touching it she saw a small yellow rock poking from the corner, a frown expressed on her face as she thwarted another attempt from her trainer to evolve her.

She opened her mouth and let out a small Swift attack, shattering the stone into several small pieces, in the process destroying some of her pillow and weaved basket of hey. She didn't really care for this as she put it up as a statement that she didn't want to be a Jolteon and hoped that Liana would get it, but no, she had to be oblivious to it.

She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep, knowing if she was allowed out tomorrow, that she would get to see Light and that would brighten her world. To see his smile, hear his voice and feel his warmth. A small smile curved on her face as she closed her eyes and drifted off to a comforting slumber, images of Light dancing in her mind which eased her on her 'current' state.

Emf watched from the shadows of the room as she went to sleep, holding a grudge against her and was going to make sure she didn't see that Eevee again. He ruined his plan for him to get what he wanted from her. The yellow rodent walked closer to her dormant state, wishing he would have her for himself.

Flicks of sparks danced his cheeks in his anger. He knew what he had to do... whether she liked it or not... he had to do this so he could get what he wanted from her...

The End


End file.
